An ethylene-tetrafluoroethylene copolymer (hereinafter referred to as ETFE) is excellent in heat resistance, flame retardancy, chemical resistance, weather resistance, low abrasion property and low dielectric property and is thus used in a wide range of fields including, for example, a heat resistant flame retarding coating material for electric wires, a corrosion resistant piping material for chemical plants, a material for greenhouses and a release coating material for kitchen utensils. However, it has had a problem that the intermolecular cohesion is weak, and the affinity with other polymers is poor, whereby it has been difficult to obtain a two component resin composition containing ETFE.
To improve the affinity of the fluorine-containing polymer with a polyolefin, it has been common to employ a method wherein the polyolefin is used as modified by an alkyl acrylate (JP-A-4-73459), or a method wherein a carbonyl group, a hydroxyl group or an epoxy group is incorporated to the fluorine-containing polymer (JP-A-62-57448).
The former is effective when the fluorine-containing polymer is e.g. a vinylidene fluoride polymer or a vinyl fluoride polymer having a high polarity, but ETFE having low polarity is poor in the affinity, whereby it is difficult to obtain a good composition.
Whereas, the latter may, for example, be (1) a method of blending a fluorine-containing polymer with a non-fluorine type thermoplastic polymer having a functional group, (2) a method of incorporating polymer units based on a polymerizable monomer having a functional group to a fluorine-containing polymer, (3) a method of reacting reactive groups present in the fluorine-containing polymer, with a compound having a functional group or a compound capable of forming a functional group by a reaction, or (4) a method of modifying the fluorine-containing polymer by oxidation, hydrolysis or thermal decomposition.
However, with respect to ETFE, the method (1) is not effective since it has no affinity with a non-fluorine type thermoplastic polymer containing a functional group, the method (2) is not practical, since the monomer employed for the copolymerization reaction is limited and expensive, the method (3) can not be employed, since ETFE usually has no reactive group, and the method (4) is not suitable, since ETFE is stable, whereby it is difficult to form a carboxyl group, a hydroxyl group or an epoxy group by oxidation, hydrolysis or thermal decomposition.
Further, a thermoplastic composition excellent in the mechanical properties is known wherein a fluorine resin, a polyarylene thioether (hereinafter referred to as PAS) (a typical polymer is polyphenylene sulfide (hereinafter referred to as PPS)) and an aminoalkoxysilane are blended (JP-A-8-53592).
Further, a polymer alloy having good mechanical properties is disclosed wherein PPS, ETFE having a specific crystallizability and molecular weight, and an organic silane compound are blended (PCT/JP97/04146). Accordingly, when ETFE of common grade which is commonly used in the largest amount, is employed, it is impossible to obtain a composition having good mechanical properties.